


And I run from wolves! (Breathing heavily at my feet)

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ... for like 3 hours, ... maybe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Because he sat there and listened to me rant about this, For once I have a beta reader, I will explain it in a later chapter, Lupophobia/Lycophobia, New Mexico, Nightmares, Non-Traditional Werewolves, Overuse of song's for chapter titles, Slightly graphic depiction of violence in said nightmares, Which means I'm obligated to use 'red green or christmas?', Who I feel bad for, also, also known as the fear of wolves, also the rating will probably change, because i can't help myself, takes place in Jemez Springs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: Jeremy thought he'd be living in Boston his entire life, from birth to death, but now everything was up in the air. Now he was moving to a town he'd never heard of in a state he knew very little about.Oh and the best part? He now had to over come his greatest fear just to have a job.





	And I run from wolves! (Breathing heavily at my feet)

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this was an idea I had based off a line in "Wolves without Teeth" by Of Monsters and Men, and instead of just coming up with things about it over time, I became super obsessed and and now we're here... a week after the thought popped into my head.
> 
> Also, I made a playlist for this story and if people want I can link it. It's from this list that I'm getting my chapter titles, and because I'm already here, this first chapter's title comes from "Running from my shadow" by Mike Shinoda feat. Grandson.
> 
> Anyways, Hope ya'll enjoy!

He was running, from what, he didn’t know, but all he knew was that he needed to run as fast as his legs could carry him. He jumped over logs and rocks, brushing past bushes and branches. The only thing he didn’t dare try to plow through was the river on his left, lest he be swept up in a current or pulled under by his own exhaustion and drowned. He also didn’t dare stop, knowing that whatever was chasing him would catch up and… do something to him, though what was a mystery.

He just  _ had _ to get away.

Suddenly, a flash of grey went by on his right and next thing he knew he was in pain and on his back. Bright blue eyes stare down at him before blurring into bloodied flashes of sharp teeth. He punches them in the throat but that didn't stop their attack, claws joining in and slicing into his arms and sides. They were powerful, had to be to chase him down for miles and still be able to take him down without being winded.

He could tell his strength wouldn’t be lasting him much longer, his arms starting to buckle under the weight of his attacker and exhaustion finally starting to overpower the adrenaline coursing through him. A sudden sob tore its way out of him, the feeling of hopelessness making him want to give up. To just give in, letting them have him in his entirety .

A push down with all their might, allowed them to pin him. A loud, guttural snarl came out of them as they raised their hand up. Their claws glistened in the moonlight with his blood, dripping off and flowing down their arm in thick rivulets. It was beautiful, or it would have been if it wasn’t his blood.

The attacker only gave him a moment to admire the deadly weapons before bringing them down on him. They tore into his gut, making him scream out as his world went black.

Jeremy snapped into a sitting position, body trembling and sweating bullets. His heart was racing like he had been running from something that was real, but it wasn’t was it? None of it was real, it was just a nightmare. One he had been having since he was a small child, since he had been placed in foster care.

He took a deep breath only for it to release in a choked off sob. He wanted to curl in on himself and just lay there until the residual fear and panic had passed, or at least for another hour or so. But, alas, he couldn’t. Jeremy looked over to the clock beside his bed and released a shaky sigh. It was five am and he still had a couple things that needed to be packed up for the move.

Boy was this going to be a pain in his ass.

With another deep sigh he got up and moved around his apartment. It wasn’t much, just a photo here and a nick-nack there. The rest had already been shipped to his new place, and hopefully not gone through by his new landlord. She was a sweet woman, but just a bit too nosey for her or his own good. Too many questions about why the move and what he did before. He couldn’t fault her for being curious, though. It was rather odd for someone like him to move from Boston to Jemez Springs of all places.

“.. Naww, shit. I really hope I don’t have to get an entirely different wardrobe… Fuck, knew there was something I should have done before sending my clothes.”

At least he had remembered to pull out enough to last him his remaining time in Boston.

After putting the last of his things in his suitcase, Jeremy grabbed the clothes he had chosen to wear on the flight over and went to the bathroom. He turned on the lights and started the water, letting it heat up enough for it not to hurt his bones. It didn’t take him long, taking one more to warm himself than to get clean. Once out, he slipped on his clothes and looked at the time on his phone. He had about an hour before he needed to be at the airport.

He walked to the door, thinking about what he could get for breakfast in the time before he had to be on the plane when a feeling of apprehension passed over him. Up until two weeks ago, he knew what to expect from his life. He knew that he would be in fights until he retired, hopefully, and became a trainer. He knew that he would stay in Boston for the rest of his life, unless his boss said otherwise. He knew that he was eventually going to ask that girl down the hall out… Or maybe ask out the cute Puerto rican kid who he was suppose to lose a match to.

As always though, his life loved throwing curve balls at him. He botched a fight, Winning when he should have lost and accidentally killed the other guy. His manager was pissed, his boss was pissed, and the mob was after him. He was lucky to have gone this long without being killed by a hit man, not for lack of there being any. There had been plenty of attempts on his life within the last two weeks, but somehow he got them before they could get him.

He only felt mildly sorry for the next tennent about the blood stain in the bedroom closet.

After another couple minutes of reflecting back on what he was leaving behind, Jeremy opened the door and left. Much as he would love to reminisce even more about what he was leaving, he was being hunted and needed to leave. He walked down the hall to the elevator with the two bags he was taking on the plane with him. Once on, he selected the bottom floor where a taxi was waiting for him.

The ride over to the airport was spent looking out the window and watching the world outside pass by. It was depressing to know he’d probably never return. Once again, though, he reminded himself of why and turned away to instead look at the back of the headrest in front of him. Soon enough he was paying the driver and heading into the airport, checking in one of his bags at the kiosk before heading to his gate. Another hour later and he was on his way to New Mexico.


End file.
